


Don't you dare!

by Thranki_LoKisra



Series: Lindir's Twin Sister [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overprotective!Lindir, Thranduil is being Thranduil, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the sister of Lindir,who is very,very,vey shy. Being a brother,Lindir totally care for his little sister. Never leave her behind and always stay by her side. But not for this fateful day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare!

"L-lindir..."

You tugged at Lindir sleeve. He look at you and smile softly,eyes full of love and care for his only sister. He cupped your face in his big hands,gently tilted your chin up. One hand caressing your cheek and making you blushed. You cast your head down to hide your feeling,but Lindir,know you well.

"Sweet bunny...what are you afraid of?" He used your nickname.

Your face now burning red and you take his hands into yours. He rubbed your knuckles in attempt to calm you down,which he success doing it. You lean into his touch and he hugged you. Drew circles on your back murmured a soothing words into your ears. You whimper and hugged him close and tight.  
Lindir make an 'oof' sound due to the sudden tightness around his chest. He laugh softly. 

"Y-you going to-to leave me" you said to him,head still buried in his chest.

"Hey,no I'm not. We'll going to meet Lord Elrond for a while. He said he want to discuss something"  
You whimper again and he held you close.

"B-but I'm not needed there..."

"Who said so?! No,you go everywhere I go. I'll never leave you. I promise you with my life" he then put a hand over his chest,smiling down at you.

You got to admit,that your brother is an handsome ellon. The elleth here all love him. Obsesses even. But he never paid any interest to any of them. He merely smile at them and walked away. All his attention headed to you. You is his number one priority. And you thankful for that,but guilty too. He never found his mate if he always stucked with you. 

"It's....bad to make such promise"

"Really?~" He wriggled his eyebrows to tease you. You laugh and smacked his arm lightly. He chuckled and put an arm over your shoulder.

"Now,let's go"  
_________________

"Mirkwood royals is going to pay a visit due to our agreement to tied an alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell. We going to held a feast in their honour" State Elrond.

"When King Thranduil is going to come?" 

"Two days from now"

"Two days?!" Shocked Lindir. Two days is a short time to prepared big feast. 

"Yes" Elrond nodded gravely towards Lindir.

You patted your brother to sooth him. He coughed and you can see a tear at the corner of his eye. Being one of the important people in Rivendell,he happened to be the one who organized all the feast that going to be held. And now,two days,to prepare for the most troublesome elves in Middle Earth.

"It's alright brother,I'll help you"

"Th-thank you" he managed to squeak.

"If that so,My Lord,I take my leave now"

Elrond just watched over you and Lindir as both of you walked out. He then chuckle and shakes his head.

"Such twins. Never seen them alone"

___________

The feast is a grand. White curatins with a golden laces at the bottom hung down the dais. The feast tables all covered with silk green cloth. The cultery all glittering under the light,not a dust sat ontop of them. Food and wine,all fresh and warm. The smells lingered in the air and make your stomach grumble.

"Are you hungry sweet bunny?"

You startled and turn around to see your brother is standing behind you with a chasire smile adore his face. You forget that he still accompanied you.

"I am"

"Come,let us seek for some food"

"But-but the guest,they should taste it first" you tried to reasoned with him.

"Nah,let's go"

After you finished eating the cake that Lindir slice for you,you heard a horn sounded from afar. Signalling that the Mirkwood elves had arrive. You swallowed the bile in your throat and wrapped your arms around Lindir's. He smile at you and nodded.

"It's time. Let us greets the guests"

 

You can see that the royals walked up the stairs. The first face you see is the Elvenking Thranduil. His blond hair shiny under the moonlight. His dark red robes hug his body perfectly with a crown of berries and twigs on his head. He look so...ethereal. Then you spotted his son,Prince Legolas. Looks like his father but...younger. He wore a dark green tunic with a silver circlet rest on his head. The royals looks so mighty and fearsome. You hide behind your brother more.

"Mae Govannen,King Thranduil,Prince Legolas. Welcome to Rivendell" Greet Elrond toward the royals.

The king only incline his head and Legolas bow toward Elrond. The King gaze suddenly move toward you and you cowered before it. Lindir shield you from Thranduil's gaze and greet the Elvenking coldly.

"Welcome...to Rivendell" his cold tone match the Elvenking.

Thranduil raise his brows but keep silence and keep moving. Legolas try to hold his laugh and turned into a snort.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you Ada"

"And I wonder why" he still can feel Lindir's cold gaze burned at the back of his head.

________________

Music now echoed through the place. Accompanied with the elves soft voice sang the song of the peace. 

"This feast is too much Elrond" Spoke the Elvenking that suddenly appeared at the side of Lord Elrond. You look at him and stayed behind Lindir. 

"May I see the parcement Elrond?"

"Yes you may. Let's head to my study then" Invite Elrond.

"No,I want to do it here. My son insist"

"I do?" Legolas look puzzle but shut his mouth when his father glared at him.

"Lindir can you take the parcement please?"

"But..."

"Leave her to me. I guard her with my life"

"Swear it"

"What?" Asked Elrond disbelieve,but Lindir face hardened. 

"Swear. It"

"Alright,I swear that I will take care (Y/N) no matter what happen"

Lindir nod and walked away but stop dead in his track when you pulled his hand.

"Lindir...." You mutter softly.

"Hey sweet bunny,Lord Elrond is here. He swear he will guard you. If he not,his head roll down the stairs"

"Do-don't be long. Please..."

"I won't...sweet bunny" Limdir planted a kiss on your forehead and walked away.

You stand by Elrond side and shifted on your foot.

"Is he her lover?" You heard the Elvenking spoke to Elrond.

"What? Lindir? No,they siblings. Twins"

Suddenly Legolas intefere. "Twins?! That's why the looks the same! But...he seem angry with Ada"

"He doesn't like anyone hurt his sister nor trying to scare her. He will have your head roll. Even me not dare to trigger that part of him" he chuckle.

"Well,he over protective. Wait,but in a good way! Don't tell him!" Legolas shouted at you.

"I-I won't"

Suddenly a hand shove on your face. You turned up your gaze and met with Thranduil's emerald orbs. His stare burnt into the very core. 

"Care for a dance?" 

You nodded and take his hand.

"It-it w-would be my pleasure"

You and Thranduil twirled around in a slow but steady pace. He,taller than you but manage to keep up with you dance. Suddenly you heard a crashed. Legolas,stare with eyes wide and mouth agape had just dropped his winw glass. You blushed wildly and turned to leave but a hand grabbed your and pulled you. Suddenly your lips crashed by Thranduil's. His lips so soft and warm. He try to deepent the kiss but a yelled stop him.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOWARD ME SWEET LITTLE BUNNY?!!!!!"

Lindir start yelling to Thranduil about touching you and he doesn't have any right to take you away from him. You sneaked away from them and bumped to Legolas. He smirked at you and said,

"Nice doing there Nana"

"I'm not your Nana. And you older than me..." You laugh softly and looked at the both ellon whos fighting and yelling.

Well,you had to admit. You got the best brother in Arda.

"So,..Thranduil,when is the wedding?" Elrond chimes in.

"ELROND!!!!!!" Both Thranduil and Lindir yelled.

Yup,the best one absolutely.

http:///archiveofourown.org/works/4833812

**Author's Note:**

> I got to say,sorry for the lacked of Thranduil and Reader interaction. Maybe....this works have a new series. Who know? The love is just blossomed!!!! Whaddabout if I really make a series for this? Do you agreed? And thank you so much for the one who leave kudos for me!!!! Oh,the link at the end is the next part of Lindir's Sister Twins. I dunno how to make it appeared as a Link like someone else work. If you know,please tell me!!!!


End file.
